The Lightning Caesar
by thedoctor10whovian
Summary: That's how it begun. With cheering, clapping, and the silent conspiracy. It's happening all over again. A conspiracy, a "Caesar" and a murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I am going to start a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. This is completely out of my zone as I am more Doctor Who than PJO. But her goes nothing. I want to dedicate this to my Friend Gabby Siezmore who just graduated this year from Jefferson High School. She is a really good friend of mine. I LOVE YOU, GABBY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson References or material save for the idea of Derek and Cassandra and New Rome V. **

My name is Derek Strong. I am the first son of Zeus, the most powerful of all. but I am the lost son. When the Gods decided to stop interfering with mortals and the big three stopped having children, Zeus cast me out and all the Gods stopped seeing their children. I disappeared from their radar. I ended up in Roman territory and Jupiter found me. I was taken to Rome.

Here is my story as the hero of Camp New Rome V...

**Derek Strong's POV**

"Formations! Form the legion! Derek, command your men to take the south tower! It must fall or we cannot take the gates!" Shouted Derek's commander, Caius Casca.

I, the commander of the Legio XII Fulminata, raised my gold imperial sword. I was a terrible sight to behold if you were to march against me. Decked out in gold and silver plate armor, I was well protected and my armor gave me a wide range of motion. Because of that and my speed and skill, I could throw five shots before you could lift your shield.

"Cassandra, I need you to lead a small group to the towers to plant some charges of gunpowder!" Cassandra Walker, daughter of Mars, a beautiful but fierce girl his age. She wore the same armor as him but in a deep red and tight style. It showed off her curves but was modest.

"Yes, I can do that." Cassandra said, fire in her eyes.

'She is hot. I love her spirit, how she wears that sexy armor, and how she sways her hips as she walks, I thought to myself.

She called out the Roman warcry and lead a small group of 6 shieldsmen and two spear men towards the south tower.

"Archers, follow me!" I called out to ten men carrying the Roman bows.

They gathered their weapons and followed me. I led my men through dead bodies all around of our fallen comrades and gave Cassandra cover fire. "Keep their heads down! Do not let Cassandra or her men get struck!" I ordered harshly.

The archers knocked an arrow and let loose. I saw ten go up towards the enemy ranks up in the top of the tower. The enemy soldier let loose cries of pain. Four voices were heard shouting curses to the Gods and the four fell off the tower, plummeting mercilessly to the ground.

Cassandra looked back and I gave her a smile and waved. She turned back and kept on trudging over mounds of upturned dirt and bodies. Rocks flew overhead and crashed to the ground. Warriors poured over, around, and into holes, trying their best to reach the castle guarded by blue warriors. "Keep it moving! Charge! For mother Rome, WE FIGHT!" Shouted a commander of the Legio VII.

I stopped watching Cassandra and watched the Legio VII make an assault on the north tower. They stormed through the line of Blue warriors on the ground and a small detachment made it to the wall with a scaling ladder. For every guy who got to the top, four fell either by arrows or by sword point.

Finally, they poured enough men on top of the settlements that they took the top with no problem.

BOOM!

A blast splits the air and all went quiet in the world. Every warrior stood motionless and started at the black smoke rising from the base south tower.

Like a movie on freeze frame, it slowly crumpled and the landed on the gate, effectively destroying it. The red army cheered. Smoke was all around now making everything hazy. Joy and laughter quickly spread, causing a new burst of energy. The red warriors steeped the blue warriors who seemed sluggish with defeat. While all the killing and destruction went on, I looked around, worried. Where did my detachment go? Where is Cassandra.

Panic siezed me as I couldn't find her or the other warriors. searching my weapon and taking off my helmet, as I didn't need it at the moment, I raced towards the remnants of the south tower.

"Cassandra!" I shouted, looking around through the hazy fog-like air.

The smoke stung my eyes and burnt my throat. I coughed a few times and kept pushing through. "CASSANDRA!"

"Ugh..." I heard a groan.

I ran towards the sound and, laying on the ground with her armor off and nothing but a cape draped around her and her right leather pants, was Cassandra. Gushing from a wound on her left side of her stomach and chest was deep red blood. "Cassandraz what happened?" I asked worried.

"The tower fell on me, you dumbass. Help me up." She smiled weakly.

I always liked her spitefulness. Only I knew she was playing. Anyone else would take offense but her and I know each other well enough. We grew up together. We trained and fought together.

I picked her up by her right side and carried her back to the medical tent where she could get treated for her wounds.

While we walked there, she asked,"What's going to happen between us? You know, will we ever get closer together? Could we, even though you are my Legionaire and I am your subordinate?"

It was written in the Roman Demigod Guide that the common female or male soldier to get Involved in a relationship with their Legion commander. To do so was to be dishonorably discharged.

"We will have to keep it a secret. And even though I am your lover, I will not play favorites. Got it?" I asked, smirking.

She smiled beautifully and said, "yes, babe!" She kissed me softly.

After the battle ended, everyone gathered in the Arena and sat in the bleachers.

"Good evening, everyone. As you all know, The winner of today's Siege of the Castle was Red Rome. The champion Legio was Legio XII Fulminata. They shall receive full honors tomorrow during the ceremony. The hero of the battle was... Derek Strong! Please, Derek, come and receive your title as Hero of Rome." Caucus Casca announced, beckoning to me.

I stood solemnly and made my way down from where I was sitting, high in the bleachers, and walked up to him to receive my 12th medal for valor in battle.

"Congratulations, Derek. You fought bravely today." He said, pinning it to my toga.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to hand this off to a certain someone who showed more valor, sacrifice, and selflessness than I." I asked.

"Very well, who is this person?" He asked, staring at me.

"Cassandra Walker. She risked dying to take down the South tower. She took a blow to the side to gain glory for the red army. We wouldn't have won without her selflessness and devotion. Please, let me hand this glory to her." I looked passed him to where Cassandra sat looking straight in my eyes, longingly.

"Very well. Cassandra Walker, you are the new Hero of Rome." He beckoned her to come forward.

Caius pinned the medal on her and he took her arm and raised it in triumph. "All hail Cassandra, New Hero of Rome!"

ALL HAIL CASSI! ALL HAIL CASSI! ALL HAIL CASSI!" All the warriors chanted.

Off in the corner gathered three teens. I noticed them but didn't think of it as anything. Little did I know it was a conspiracy...

That's how it begun. With cheering, clapping, and the silent conspiracy.


	2. need suggestions for story!

**Hello! Sorry, this is not the next chapter. I am trying to put together a quest given to the two main characters and a few other campers. I need 8 campers and suggestions for the quest. I want to see what you guys like first before I do something. This is all about you, my readers. **

**Already, I have a few choices. **

**Hazel Levescque, meet up with her on quest at a diner**

**Shawn Benmery, Roman soldier chosen by Discordia**

**Caleb MacDougall, son of Vulcan, Chosen by Derek for his strength**

**All suggestions for names and the quest are very appreciated! Thank you in advance!**

**~Jon**


End file.
